grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ceimari
The Ceimari were once an ancient race that existed in the first universe created by the ancient malicious being known as GOLB. They were the followers of Order, and had lived grand lives and lived as great rulers. Living among the stars and their highly advanced cities alongside their allies. That is up until their demise from their ancient enemies the Nergul. History The Ceimari were one of the many races to be born in the first universe created by the Crimson God GOLB, and were the first race to take to to the stars. They were followers of the Lords of Order, and lived magnificent lives. They found numerous races and were given immortality, flourishing as they made their cities of metal. Throughout their lives they made many creations such as crystal pods and enhanced tech. Causing many beings to view them as Gods which they did not mind, the Ceimari also fully capable of making life itself with special machines they had. Yet as time went on and they made more life the Ceimari slowly became careless and arrogant. Living in luxury and and apathitic with their empire unchallenged for trillions of years. Then came the Nerguls. A pitiful race who have heard of the Ceimari, jealous of their luzury and the lives they had alongside their allies. The Ceimari got contact from them and heard their pleas, the race begging them for what they had including the immortality. The Ceimari laughed at them, then broke contact with them. Some time later the Ceimari got word of the very pitiful creatures they broke contact with attacking them. They simply had their loyal followers attacked, only to hear they were defeated. When that didn't work, they called upon their machines which were also destroyed soon after. In time without them realizing, the very creatures they laughed at had flown among the stars and began a war that ravaged their empire. Their own race being reduced from trillions to a mere few thousand in just ten years. While the Lords of Order entered the fight, the Ceimari schemed and the survivors thought the universe was to corrupt. As such they created a devastating weapon the size of a city and in the shape of a spear called Lumina Sulita. With it, they killed 'the entire universe. Yet it came at a price. For as they cheered the Lords of Order saw this action as to much, taking away their immortality. With that done, they aged and slowly died. And with it the first universe. Legacy Despite being killed off, the Ceimari would leave behind three legacies that would one day awaken. The first was their very own cities. The advanced working cities slowly self-modified, evolving, where one day it would become Cybertron itself followed by Cybertronians. The second were their robots of crystal, still absorbing all they could. Including both themselves and even the dead bodies of the Ceimari. Until eventually it became a massive planet of crystal where eventually the Gems would be born. Finally the third involved their greatest machine which created life itself, the Seeds of Life. The still working machine locating one final planet, and shot down upon it where life will grow one day. The planet is known as Ni'Rah, where the Shapeshifters came. Thus the remains of their legacy. Physiology The Ceimari were a white humanoid race that were absolutly angelic and had donned white and gold armor. Eyes supposedly gleeming like the stars themselves. They were considered angels. Culture They followed and respected the Lords of Order. Absorbing their teachings while also creating life all over. Technology They were the most advanced race in their time. Capable of making self-miodifying cities, robot crystals, weapons of war, and even the capability of making life itself. They could travel across the universe and other realms, and had the greatest tech of all. Their life bringing machines known as the Seeds of Life and their greatest destructive weapon being the Lumina Sulia. Excluding their city and robot crystals which exist even now, the rest of heir tech was destroyed after the first universe's destruction. Relationships 'Lords of Order - They respected and followed the Lords of Order, and had undying loyalty towards them. Folowing their wisdom and always heeded their teachings. Unfortunatly after killing the entire universe's species with thir greatest weapon, the Lords of Order were outraged by their behavior and took away their longivity. Killing them off. Nerguls - Unlike all the other races they met or made, they laughed at the Nerguls pitiful state. Not even caring of their pleas or cries of help and considered them weaklings. That changed when the Nerguls returned and began killing them off, causing them to fear and hate them which would lead to making the Lumina Sultia. Trivia Category:Races